<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Level 9 by Klanceisunoriginal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909735">Level 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal'>Klanceisunoriginal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warmup oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Kidnapping, M/M, MMORPG, Monsters &amp; Mana (Voltron), Oneshot, Pining Lance (Voltron), puzzle game, virtual reality game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike is the worst thief ever. He keeps getting stolen from by the same player. OraM. He's about to find out the player behind the headset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warmup oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Level 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello!<br/>I had an idea that I didn't really wanna flesh out so i decided to make it a warmup oneshot to get the creative juices flowing as I work on something else.</p><p>TW:<br/>There is kidnapping but it's not violent.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OraM runs from the room with practiced swiftness. As he runs, he tucks a small bag of coins into his bag and pulls his hood over his head. P1K3 watches him run and curses loudly. He throws a spear at OraM as he makes his exit, which misses by an admirable margin and clatters to the floor. AxEmAnMeK turns towards her party member questioningly. “What’s wrong with you?” she asks, though it’s not her voice. It’s the voice of her character, Meklavar, a dwarven fighter. “Got fuckin theived AGAIN,” Pike answers. The other party member, Bl0kk, throws his head back in laughter. “Same guy?” he asks, gasping for air. Pike kicks at a rock shamefully, “maybe…”</p><p> </p><p>“Some thief you are,” Meklavar laughs, punching Pike on the arm. She turns back to the puzzle in front of her. “I didn’t even know that he was here,” Block says absentmindedly. “Honestly I’m kinda glad you never see him. It’s embarrassing.” Pike mumbles, “Always using my curiosity against me.” Pike goes to retrieve his spear and peek down the hallway to survey any newcomers. “Mek, why aren’t you the one standing guard? You know I can’t fight for shit,” Pike complains, pacing silently in front of the door. “Because I also have the highest intelligence stats out of all of us,” Meklavar answers without turning away from her work. Pike sighs grumpily. </p><p> </p><p>“Could it be a sequence?” Block asks, surveying the room around them. It’s a small cobblestone room with three chests made of different materials, one on each wall. Above each of the three are two orbs, with another orb floating above the doorway. </p><p>“No, if it were a sequential thing, we would’ve gotten a clue earlier.” Meklavar answers, scratching her chin.</p><p>“Didn’t we get a clue? I’m pretty sure I found one in the room with the shelves.”</p><p>“No no no, that one we used in the gate room.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>Pike zones out as his party members banter about the puzzle. He stares out the doorway, his eyes glazed over. It makes his vision blur. He sits on the right side of the door, his tail curled beside him on the cold cobbled floor. A flash of movement causes Pike to snap out of his trance, jerking slightly. Within moments, Pike’s arms are tied behind his back, and something is shoved into his mouth to keep him silent. His eyes widen in fear as the hooded figure of OraM picks him up silently and carries him out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Pike, do you have any ideas?” Block asks over his shoulder. He pokes at a few stones around the chest to test for traps. When he gets no response, Meklavar sighs and says “Pike, I’m sorry we made you keep watch, now can you stop pouting and help us?” When SHE gets no response, both remaining party members turn towards where Pike was supposed to be keeping watch. “Pike?” Block says loudly, scanning the small room. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Pike thrashes against his assailant. Is kidnapping even allowed? He isn’t sure. He’s been thrown over the shoulder of the hooded figure he loves so much, OraM. He kicks with all his might, all to no avail. At some point, he just goes limp, accepting his fate. He hears a faint beep that sounds familiar, but even if he knew what it was, he wouldn’t be able to get to it; his hands are still tied. </p><p> </p><p>After what seems like hours of walking, Pike is set gently into a dark room, where only his ability to see in the dark allows him vision. The object in his mouth is removed. “Who are you? What do you want from me?” Pike asks, thrashing about. He hears a chuckle. </p><p>“Ora, what the fuck are you doing in there?” a voice from outside the room calls. Ora swears under his breath. “Fuck off Taki, I’m doing something,” he yells back. Ora turns back towards Pike and pulls his hood off. He has long, flowing purple hair. Slowly, he comes closer, much to Pike’s uncomfort. “Get away from me you fucking weirdo!” He shouts, trying - and failing - to squirm away. Ora’s mask fades away, revealing the face of -</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re saying OraM is KEITH?” Hunk asks, swinging his legs over the top bunk where he sits. “YES!” Lance says, falling back on his beanbag. Their shared dorm room is small, but is outfitted with the perfect things to make it seem so cosy. “Are you sure you’re not just projecting?” Pidge asks without looking up from her computer. “Pidge, why the fuck would I be projecting?” Lance all but screams. His face turns bright pink and he rolls over, smothering himself in the beanbag chair. “Because you said you fucking kissed him once you saw who he was,” Pidge says, a sly smirk on her face. She types something rapidfire on her laptop, the light glinting on her glasses. “It’s his fault for being so bad at character creation. His character looked just like him,” Lance complains, as if that made it any better.</p><p>“Lance, your character looks just like you but catboy.” Pidge deadpans.</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe shut the fuck up,” Lance responds, sticking his tongue out.</p><p>“Uh I think we’re all ignoring the fact that you kissed Keith? Are we not gonna get back to that?” Hunk asks. He looks like he’s practically bouncing with excitement. Lance groans, “don’t remind me.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Keith snaps awake as the program ends. As he takes his headset off, he notices his phone lighting up and buzzing. He reads the display name: Shiro. Keith groans, rubbing his eyes and answering the call.</p><p>“What the fuck were you doing?” Shiro says as soon as Keith picks up.</p><p>“Wow, what a way to greet your dear baby brother.”<br/>
“Well you just disappeared! I’m not mad obviously, I just had no idea where you went.”</p><p>“I was… doing something.” Keith winces at how obvious that untruth was.</p><p>“Mind telling me what it was since you decided to leave me high and dry right before a fight?”</p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>“I’m waiting.”</p><p>Keith sighs, his ears heating up. “I went back to the room where Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were and I kidnapped Lance.”</p><p>“Mind telling me why the fuck you did that?”</p><p>“Cause I’ve been messing with him for the past couple weeks and thought I’d show him who I am.”</p><p>“... So you kidnapped him…?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“And what did he do?”</p><p>“Well, uh,” Keith stutters, his face burning, “he kissed me.”</p><p>“He WHAT?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it was super short but thanks so much for reading! It means a lot :)</p><p>Tell me what you think in the comments!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>